


Mystery of Love

by shk_1991



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay, M/M, Sick Character, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: “How would you like a story?” Peter looked at Tony standing in the doorway, he smiled at the older man “I love stories, is it a happy one?” Tony walked over beside the bed and sat down looking at the so much younger guy giving him the most loving smile and trusting eyes “it was a happy one, but it turns out sad in the end”. Peter wrinkled at that “what is it about?” Tony looked into Peter’s brown eyes “it’s about two fools who falls in love with each other” Peter laughed softly “it sounds like us” Tony slowly touched Peter’s hand and caressed it “it is”





	1. Our Story

Tony walked into the bedroom, their bedroom, it was still a weird thing for him to call it but he decided it was for the best that he moved in a couple of months ago.  Peter was lying softly asleep with Tess lying close to him, she was a protector of her owner and no one except Tony could get close to Peter while he was sleeping.

 

Suddenly Peter’s eyes opened and meet Tony’s “Hi, didn’t hear you come in” Tony still stood by the door, his arms crossed “How are you feeling?” Peter cuddled Tess with his hand but kept eye contact with Tony “Still tired, but okay I guess” Tony nodded at that and tried to give him a comforting smile “How would you like a story?” Peter looked at Tony standing in the doorway, he smiled at the older man “I love stories, is it a happy one?” Tony walked over beside the bed and sat down looking at the so much younger guy giving him the most loving smile and trusting eyes you could ever get “it was a happy one, but it turns out sad in the end”. Peter wrinkled at that “what is it about?” Tony looked into Peter’s brown eyes “it’s about two fools who falls in love with each other” Peter laughed softly “it sounds like us” Tony slowly touched Peter’s hand and caressed it “it is”

Peter looked at their hands and then back into Tony’s eyes, he pulled at Tony’s hand and Tony understood right away that Peter wanted him to lie beside him. With that Tony made his way on to the bed slowly and made himself lay beside Peter, still holding onto the younger ones hand. “Tell me the story, please?” Tony nodded “I just think I need something before I begin” Peter looked at the older weird “What?” Tony leaned in to Peter and was very close to his lips, he locked eyes with Peter and then let their lips meet in a gentle kiss, the younger one closing his eyes into it, Tony pulled back a bit “Just needed that”. Peter blushed a little and leaned in to kiss him again, this time more forceful needing this from Tony. When they pulled back Peter smirked at Tony “You know, just needed that” Tony laughed softly at that comment.  

“Do you remember the first day we meet?” Peter nodded softly and laughed a little at the memory “I remember I was going into Starks Industries for an intern interview, all morning I was worrying what to wear and I remember wearing something silly like a physic t-shirt, oh god, and then you had to do the interview because the lady who was interviewing was sick, and you were wearing a suit” Tony smiled at that “yeah I remember, you were just a little boy back then” Peter looked up at Tony and pocked him into the side “It’s almost 2 years ago” Tony nodded at him and smiled "And that is were our story starts". 

 

 


	2. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out, can't wait for your comments :-D 
> 
> Just so you know, Tony isn't Iron Man in this and Peter arn't Spider-Man in this story either, no super hero stuff, just thought you should know ;-)

“Sir, we got a problem…” Tony stopped walking so fast it almost made Happy bump into him “Did a fire start in one of the labs again?” Happy nodded no and was about to speak but Tony stopped him “Then what?” Happy looked almost scared to tell him “The last applicant for the internship is here” Tony looked at Happy weirdly “I know, Carrie is interviewing them” Happy nodded and before Tony could start to walk again “But she called in sick this morning and Pepper told me to tell you that you have to do the last interview” Tony sighed deeply and rolled his eyes “Of course she did… Ok let’s go meet the last applicant. Can you tell me something about the person I’m going to interview, I hate to lose my cool and seem unprepared” Happy seemed more relax now because that was out of the way “His name is Peter Parker and he is 17 years old...”

When the elevator reached the main hall Tony looked around to search for the boy named Peter, he quickly laid eyes on a boy sitting in a chair in the waiting room looking pale and nervous out from the picture Happy had shown him he was completely sure that it was Peter. He walked over against the young boy and when Peter noticed Tony he almost jumped from his seat and his brown eyes almost popped out “Oh my god, Mr. Stark… I can’t believe it… I’m such a big fan of your work! Sorry that was stupid… But oh my god” Tony rolled his eyes and noticed the young boy in front of him started blushing “You’re Peter Parker right?” Peter nodded slowly, he looked at Tony like he just meet god and that made Tony smirk a little “I will be doing the interview today, so let’s get it over with” Peter eyes got big again “You.. Are doing the interview??” Tony nodded at that “Let’s go to my office” Tony touched Peter’s shoulder to push him into the direction of the elevator and that made the younger one stir, Peter would never have thought this day could get any better but it seriously just did.

“So Peter, tell me why you applied here?” Peter was standing in the middle of his office taking it all in it was filled with the newest technology and he was so amazed he didn’t hear the question. He then looked over at Tony who had raised his eye brows in a “Are you going to answer my question” kind of way. “Oh sorry, I was just distracted by all of this, go again?” Peter sat in a chair in front of Tony’s amazing desk. “Why did you apply here? And you do know my age limit for interns is 18, right?” Peter nodded and took a deep breath “I actually applied because I always wanted to work here, I don’t live that far away and can see the building from my room, I have followed the work that your firm is doing, the new technologies you make for schools and hospitals it’s amazing. I have worked my ass off to get the best grades in high school. My favorite class was physics and in my free time, even though my aunt hates it I actually build new useful things out of old dumped techs, I live with my aunt btw and I know you age limit but I turn 18 in a couple of weeks” Tony was about to say something but Peter continued “I believe your firm is making a difference in this world” Tony locked eyes with the younger one in front of him, the kid had a brain that’s for sure.

“So you live with your aunt? Mom and dad was tired of having a teenager around huh?” Tony wanted to make that as a joke, but right after he said it Peter’s smiled disappeared, he sighed “No, their dead” Tony was the one with the big eyes now “Oh I’m sorry” Peter just nodded looking into his hands. Tony felt like kicking himself for that and decided to make it up to Peter. “I want to show you something, please join me”

 

“You’re showing me your private lab…. Oh god…YOUR private lab” Peter almost screamed inside. Tony smirked a little at himself, happy that he got to see Peter’s smile again “Go take a look around, tell me what you think” Peter began to walk around with Tony keeping an eye on him with every move he made.

That was the first time Tony ever let anyone into his lab except Pepper of course and he found himself enjoying the company of Peter even though he didn’t know that much about him except from his files. The way Peter studied his work gave Tony a whole new idea. “You said you build things yourself?” Peter looked up into Tony’s eyes blushing again “Yeah, the newest member in our kitchen back home is a coffee machine made out of a VHS player” Tony laughed a little at that comment.

“Peter, how would you like to be our new special intern?” Peter stood straight and his mouth dropped in a shock and he almost screamed “YES! OH MY GOD! YES!” Peter jumped into Tony’s arms in a tight hug and then pulled back just a second after he noticed what he did “Oh god sorry, I got overwhelmed” Tony just nodded “Its okay” Peter then thought of something “Special intern?” Tony nodded and smiled “You will be working your hours here with me in the lab and be my special intern” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes again and blushed his day just got to be the best day of his life.     

Tony and Peter talked about how the job would work with him still going to school and Tony told Peter he would send him some documents for him and his aunt to sign. When they said their goodbye’s Tony stood alone in his office still feeling the warm hug he had just received from Peter, it was actually nice….


	3. Age Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised 3 chapter is out - Please leave comments and kudos

Peters first days at the lab had gone by fast. Tony had introduced him to every part of the lab and then told him to start with a project on his own so he could see what this younger one could produce all by himself.  Tony was impressed by Peter and had decided that he even could stay in the lab by himself while Tony took care of other things in the company. It was nice having Peter around, he was very curious about what Tony was doing and Tony didn’t mind sharing because Peter would come up with new ideas. They eat lunch together, not something Tony usually did, but Peter would every day at 12 o clock go down to the cafeteria and bring back some food for both of them which they shared in Tony’s office.

One day in their lunch break Tony noticed Peter sitting starring at him, he looked up to meet Peter’s eyes “What are you doing?” Peter snapped out of it and laughed silly “Sorry, it’s just I still can’t believe I’m so lucky to be working with you… Sorry I mean for you” Tony rolled his eyes at that comment and smirked “You have been here a week, you should be used to it by now” Peter nodded no and took another bite of his sandwich smiling. “So Peter, do you have a girlfriend?” Peter almost chocked on the bite he just took and took a zip of his water in front of him “What?” Tony laughed “Sorry, I was just asking because you have been helping me a lot the last week and the work hours have been long and I just wondered if there is a young girl I’m stealing you from” Peter blushed at that, he put down his sandwich and looked at Tony “I don’t have a girlfriend” Tony felt some kind of relief at that comment he didn’t know where came from “Why not? You are a handsome young male?” Peter laughed a little “I’m not into that…” Tony looked directly at Peter “not into what?” Peter blushed even redder “I’m not into girls…” Tony looked anywhere but at Peter “Oh…” Peter sighed “I shouldn’t have said that… sorry” Tony looked at Peter again “nothing to say sorry for”

After lunch break everything got a little weird between them, Tony now knew Peter was gay and Peter was pushing himself away from Tony because he was embarrassed that he had told him.  Tony even tried to make a joke a couple of times but Peter just smiled politely at them and kept working on his project. At the end of the day Peter was packing up and was about to leave the lab “Peter stay for a minuet? Can you help with this thing... I don’t know what I did” Peter put his bag down on the ground and went over to help Tony, he laughed a little “You know you just pushed the wrong button” This was Tony’s last try for the boy to talk “Ok Peter… you have been quiet all afternoon, what the hell is going on?” Peter sighed and blushed at the same time “Are you going to fire me?” Tony looked at Peter weird “What?? Why would I do that?” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes “Because I’m gay?” Tony almost chuckled “You’re kidding right? Who do you think I am? For crying out loud I’m bisexual Peter….” Peter blushed even redder “You are Mr. Stark?” Tony held his hand in front of his eyes and thought to himself why did I tell him that “Yes….” Peter looked at him with big eyes and flushed red cheeks “I have never seen you in the media with a male by your side?” Tony chuckled at that and smiled at Peter “Something I keep private”.

“I have never been with a guy before… Like in a relationship kind of way… even though I haven’t done the other thing either” Peter said blushing, Tony smiled at him and slowly patted his shoulder “You’re still young, you’ll get there” Peter nodded still all red “Can I ask you something Mr. Stark?” Tony nodded “Only if you call me Tony” Peter smiled at that “How did you find out you also liked men?” Tony thought back “I was hot for my physics teacher” Peter smiled chicky “Did he ever find out?” Tony nodded “Oh I told him” Peter faked gasped “what happened then?” Tony looked into the innocent eyes of Peter “You don’t want to know” Peter pushed his shoulder “Spill” Tony sighed and smiled “He let me fuck him one afternoon after a project, I got an A of course” Peter blushed deeply.

After a couple of minutes in silence Peter spoke again softly “He didn’t mind the age difference?” Tony nodded no at that and began to pack down his work for today “No he was hot for me too” he stopped what he was doing and looked at Peter.

Suddenly Tony was taking by surprise by Peter slowly touching his hand which were lying on the table, he looked from his hand to Peter “What are you…” Peter was still all red from blushing but smiling still “Would you mind the age difference?”  Peter quickly leaned in and connected their lips for 2 seconds, he then pulled back and ran out of the lab, leaving Tony standing all shocked still feeling Peter’s lips on his, he thought to himself what the hell just happened here and then he noticed Peter’s bag on the floor.   

    

 


	4. Don't Ever Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out :-) 
> 
> Hope you like it, please leave kudos and comments <3

Tony arrived at the apartment building where Peter lived with his aunt 15 minutes after Peter ran out on him, he didn’t usually do this but he needed to talk to Peter about what happened he needed to know why he had kissed him. He looked down at the bag and sighed he was frustrated by the way it felt to have his lips connected to Peter’s and how his body craved more like that even though it was so wrong. He took one last deep breath and stepped out of the car. He walked against the building and began his way up the stairs to the floor he was told Peter and his aunt lived on. While knocking Tony pepped himself up to the grown up talk he and Peter was about to have.

 

 

“Tony Stark?” Tony looked into the eyes of a brown haired young lady, he tried to smile politely at her “You must be Peter’s aunt, May right?” May nodded slowly and just kept starring, Tony chuckled to himself “May is Peter here?” May looked at Tony confused “I thought he was at work with you?” Tony smiled at her “Oh… well he just left but he forgot this” he pointed at the bag in his hand. May nodded while laughing softly “Typical Peter… would you like a cup of coffee? He will probably be here soon” Tony nodded and followed her into the apartment. “So how is it going with Peter working for you?” May asked while serving coffee and opened a box of homemade cookies. “Well he is really working his ass off, I don’t know if it’s because it’s his first week but we are already very happy to have him at Stark Industries…” With that said the door opened and Peter walked into the apartment locking eyes with Tony and stood shockingly still.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked looking from his aunt to the guy he just stole a kiss from. Tony pointed to the bag lying beside him “You forgot your bag at the office, thought maybe you would need it over the weekend” Peter looked at the bag and blushed “Oh… You didn’t have to do that I could have picked it up Monday but thank you” Tony nodded slowly and was about to say something but May interrupted “Do you want to stay for dinner Tony? We could order something?” Tony looked at Peter who was about to blow “No thank you I have a meeting so I just wanted to drop it off” May just kept her smile on and stood up “That’s ok, thank you for doing so, I will head down to get us some food then, it was nice to meet you Tony” Tony nodded and gave her a smile in return and turned to Peter when she walked out the door.

They walked into Peter’s room and Tony started looking around, it was how he had imagined it, totally teenage room. Peter put his bag down by his cloths cabinet and stood awkwardly in front of it, Tony chuckled at that because he could see it was a little messy.

 

 

 

Tony walked over to Peter’s only window and looked out he could see Stark Industries from here. “So… did you come to tell me that I can’t work for you anymore?” Tony sighed and looked back to Peter who had closed the cabinet and now were sitting on his bed. Tony walked over and sat beside him “No I didn’t” Peter looked up looking at Tony weirdly “Why not? I just kissed you? You must think so badly of me right now?” Tony looked softly at Peter “Peter you are so young and you will make so many mistake, this was just one of them. We were talking about something that I should never have asked you about and I guess it got overwhelming for you since you did what you did” Peter looked down again away from Tony blushing “No I know what I was doing” Tony tried strongly to be the adult “No Peter… you didn’t and that’s ok” Peter looked up at him, directly into his eyes “I wanted to kiss you… why is that so hard to understand!” Tony lost his words and Peter kept going “Please don’t get mad at me but every time I see you my stomach feels like a million butterflies is trying to escape it and I can’t stop thinking about you I know I have only been around you one week but… I can’t help it… I’m falling for you” Tony stood straight up from the bed “No you’re not Peter! You’re only 17 years old! You don’t know what you want or how you feel! Hear me out ok, tomorrow there could be a new guy walking by and you would feel the same thing for him” Peter sighed and bites his lip and looks down “Sorry…” Tony sighed sitting down again “No, don’t be, its ok”

Peter looked up at Tony catching his eyes “Can I ask you something?” Tony just nodded “Did you feel anything when we kissed?” Tony looked shocked at that comment but then began to laugh a little “From that two second kiss? Nothing you barely touched my l….” Tony didn’t get to say more because Peter threw himself against Tony and pressed his lips against his once again. Tony held Peter in a grip ready to push him away but a feeling appeared and he couldn’t. Tony kissed Peter back slowly. They kissed for a minute or two until Tony pulled back softly he looked at Peter and Peter smiled innocently at him “Peter…” Peter nodded in response “Don’t every do that again”


	5. Goodnight Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT CHAPTER!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudoes <3

Four months passed by quickly and Peter kept his job working beside Tony and everything seemed normal. Peter finished up his project and Tony was overwhelmed by the device he had built on his own. It was a machine for hospitals that could do a scan of a patient and give results right away. Tony was so impressed by his work that he decided to let it get out of the lab and into production, as soon as the news left Stark Industries into the hospital community the orders for the machine were growing, so far it had a profit of 100 million dollars for the company and of course that was reason enough to celebrate with a big party.

 

Tony was standing on a higher level looking down at Peter standing in a crowd of people congratulating him on his invention he was smiling, laughing and just being himself. He had grown the last couple of months, he looked so confident and the way he smirked around telling people proudly about his invention, well he truly had learned a little from Tony’s behavior.

 

“You know your starring at him right?” Tony was shocked to find Pepper standing beside him “God Peps… don’t do that” Pepper laughed softly at him and padded his back “You were right about Peter, he is a very special kid” Tony nodded and looked back to Peter “He really is” With that Pepper left to join the party and went straight up to Peter to greet him in a big hug. Tony was jealous it was a new thing that had started happening to him after their last kiss. Tony first felt it when Peter decided to eat lunch with the production crew leaving him to eat alone. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and decided to head up to his office to grab a little drink on his own.

 

 

4 hours or something later Tony was stupidly drunk lying on his couch with a finish bottle of scotch. He had been up thinking about Peter the whole time and with every drop of scotch the thought of doing stuff to Peter filled his mind and seemed more and more like a good idea. The idea of Peter lying on his desk, legs spread, himself buried deep inside his tight ass, pumping himself into him while Peter lies under him whimpering. Tony couldn’t lose that thought and when he got it as pictures in his head he could feel a familiar body part growing. Tony looked down at it and told it no, but it was too late, his dick was hard and was very noticeable through his dress pants. Tony softly touched it through the fabric and moaned softly it had been a long time since he had a good jerk off, maybe it was time to let go some steam…

 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Tony pushed his hand away at the sound and crossed his legs in progress to hide his hard on “In here” Peter appeared at the door and smiled softly at him “Are you ok? You weren’t at the party?” Tony tried to came himself down and sound professional “I was tired so I thought I would sneak out of there, why aren’t you downstairs?” Peter nodded and made his way into the office where he sat down beside Tony, Tony grabbed a pillow and put it in front of himself, he couldn’t calm little Tony down because of what he was thinking of earlier still was in the back of his head. “You know the party is over right? I just helped clean up downstairs and wanted to say bye before I headed home” Tony nodded fast “Good manners, well bye, see you Monday” Peter laughed a little “Are you sure you’re ok? And what are you doing with that pillow?” Peter pulled at the corner of the pillow Tony tried to stop him but it was too late. Tony studied Peter’s eyes and mouth which formed into an “O” when he noticed what Tony had been hiding.

 

Peter then smiled shyly “I guess I interrupted something?” Tony chuckled “Peter I’m a little drunk and a thought of something a little dirty, I wasn’t jerking of or anything” Peter nodded blushing still looking at Tony’s hard on. Suddenly Peter’s hand began to move against Tony but Tony stopped him “Don’t” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes and moved his body against him so he was having his chest again Tony’s side “Please… Can I touch it” Tony eyed Peter again trying to figure out if the younger one was really serious “Peter… this is so wrong” Peter smiled still “You didn’t say no” Tony was about to say something when Peter’s hand felt his hard on through his pants. Tony moaned softly looking at Peter who was studying him while he softly rubbed Tony’s dick through his pants.

 

 

Peter undid Tony’s pants and put his hand down his brief were he felt Tony for real, Tony smiled at Peter’s expression. He let Peter fumble around feeling him from dick to balls back to dick again and then began to pump him fast. “Wow wow slow down Peter… my dick is sensitive because I’m close” Peter removed his hand fast “Oh god sorry!” Tony leaned forward and kissed the boy softly and pulled his hand back he whispered against his lips “Please don’t stop…you didn’t do anything wrong I’m just about to burst” Peter pushed his lips up to meet Tony’s again while slowly pumping his dick. Tony soon felt his orgasm hit and pulled back with a big loud moan. Peter kept moving his hand just looking at Tony and how his body moved while he shot his load off.

 

Tony stopped Peter’s hand when it was over because he was sensitive again and just laid there thinking how stupid he was to let it happen. Peter was proud he just made him come he noticed Tony slowly falling asleep and smiled at him. He helped him clean up and put his “thing” back into place. Before he left he leaned into Tony kissing his cheek “Goodnight Tony”      

 


End file.
